Taking that Leap
by Vintage Scotch Whisky
Summary: Always keeping to a routine, now Bella feels a time to take a chance on something and a chance meeting with a guy with his Grandma's knitted jumper will change everything. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters

* * *

Today was like any other. She woke up; got ready for work, had breakfast and wished a farewell to a father. Her childhood while not lived in extravagances was happy, with a father that was sheriff, and this also meant he was protective to the core but doted and adored her, while her mother, she had no recollection as her mother abandon her and her father in her early childhood. University was a luxury at her hometown, that she could not afford, and the only job her high school education allowed was a desk job.

She always had a smile for the security guard Sam, whom was older then the building he worked in and the receptionist June, they always greeted each other with kind words. Talking the lift; being asked out by Newton and sitting at her desk. Thought today varied from all the others, the computer froze, now this was normal but Bella lacking patients was new. Her computer seemed to get passed from one person to another, trying to patch the computer so many times that the originally didn't exist anymore just the shell, just to save money and this computer seemed to have an attitude problem.

She sighed and taped the dysfunctional machine; the thing simple gave off a buzzing sound. A little more forces this time she taped and again a bored buzzing replied. _Every bloody day, of every bloody week and the same thing happens._

"Ah Shit! Stupid bloody machine never works, and the manger is too damn cheap to fork out to pay for a new one! "

Now her taping had turned to violent shaking, that caused the screen to fall onto the floor. Her co-workers looks of wide eye astonishment greeted her.

"What?"

"Ah Bella, are you okay?" the timid voice of Jessica appeared from amongst her co-workers.

"Yes, fine Jessica. Thank you for asking." Bella replied as she straightened her blouse and brushed her erratic hair back. She did a little dance as she fixed her skirt, and after reached down to her handbag and made her way to the lift.

"Hey Ms Swan. What are you doing?" Her manager called out.

"Quitting this place. " She replied brightly.

The lift doors opened and Bella stepped through and swiftly turned with a bright disarmingly sweet smile plaster on her face. "Have a good day now!" And with that the lift doors shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the person that reviewed! Anyway on with the story.

* * *

"You, did what?" Her father's moustache seemed too twitched independently from his face.

"I quit" Bella stated as simple as if discussing the weather.

"What in hell's name made you do that?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have never in your twenty years made such an irrational decision. What are you going to do now? Huh how are you going to earn money?" His moustache twitched again.

"I'll find another job, something I like no love. Don't I deserve that Daddy?"

A gusted sigh escaped him and with that his confusion and angry disappeared and all he was left with was worry. Bella had never been flighty but this sudden change had him worried, it started like this with her mother; the unexpected decisions and the next thing he saw her walking out the door and never heard of her again.

"Yes, yes you do." He said in defeat, running his hands through his hair in frustration "well then, what are you going to do then?"


	3. Chapter 3

The library, Bella's sanctuary for the brief period of time she would allow herself there. After her conversation with her father, she just needed peace to think to herself, even if for a brief uninterrupted moment.

Her fingers ghosted through her book and she simple tried to enjoy the moment of peace.

"Excuse me"

_Not now please_

"Um Miss, excuse me"

_Leave me alone_

"Um Miss?"

"What is it, that you must be so bloody annoying about?!" Bella head finally snapped up and was greeted with the most staggering emerald eyes gazing down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

The emerald eyes widen behind thick framed glass and immediately broke contact to look at the worn carpet, "Oh um I'm sorry" He stuttered as his cheeks had taken on a pink tint.

"Where did you get that jumper?"

"What?" His head shot up and confusion enter his eyes

"You're Jumper. Where did you get it?"

He glanced down and looked at the obscene knitted jumper that was the creation of his Grandma's.

"My Grandma"

Bella couldn't help but stare he was beautiful from his emerald eyes, his pretty blush and his Grandma's knitted jumper.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the new person that reviewed!

* * *

"So pretty"

"What?" He gave her a curious look.

"Nothing" Bella abruptly came back to herself. His brows drew together and he gave her a doubtful look through his thick framed glasses.

"Yes, nothing. Sorry, anyway what was it that you wanted?" Bella asked feeling slightly flustered to be gawking at the poor guy, even if he did look sexy in his jumper.

"Yes well it was just your phone been ringing and making very loud noise, so if you wouldn't mind turning it off that would be appreciated"

"Oh" Bella felt disappointed about his reasons for coming over but quickly checked her phone and sure enough seven invoices all from both Jake and Leah, she must have been too focused on her thoughts to have noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella glanced up to see the knitted jumper boy was gone, and she felt disappointment swell within her, she didn't even get to ask his name or if he worked here at the library.

Bella place the phone to her ear, "Bloody hell Bella. What were you thinking quitting your job? I do the stupid things not you. Anyway love you and call me back" Jake sounded concerned about what she had done, while Leah, "Well done bitch! I'm so proud, finally told that boss where to shove it I bet, we should celebrate your freedom. Love and call me _end of messages_ "Then she knew it was time to leave, the messages from her friend's were a reality check, she had quit her job and now it was time to find out what she wanted.

_Knitted jumper boy would be a start, looking so damn cute with that blush and wild bizarre copper coloured hair. His hair seemed to have a will of its own._


	7. Chapter 7

Bella brought the truck to a juddering stop; "I really should get this thing checked out by Jake" she muttered to herself. The truck had been a gift from her father when she first qualified for her licences and she hadn't the heart or the money to get a new car.

She saw Jake leap down the porch and the distances to her truck was covered in mere seconds by his long strides. Jake while younger then Bella towered over a vast number of people at his height of 6'4.

She went out to greet him and then he proceeded to smother her in his embrace.

"Put her down Jake. You just saw her a few days ago, I swear you're going to suffocate her one day" Leah's drawl come from behind the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you too The Unfamiliar and sandy4321 for reviewing.

* * *

Jake released her from his hold but still hovered around her like a nervous bird asking why she done such a silly thing quitting her job, Leah merely shrugged and defended her saying; "The bitch had to do, what the bitch had to do"

They enter the small but comfortable home, and settled themselves in the living room filled with missed match hand-me-down furniture from close family.

Leah leaned in forward in anticipation; "Well then, tell us what happen." Jake settled beside his girlfriend, and while concerned held a look of curiosity.

Bella shifted uncomfortably recalling the events; "Well, the computer wasn't working and it took a bit of a nose dive and then I quit"

Leah held a look of utter glee;"Ah did it fall or was it pushed?" Jake face held a look of shock; "You pushed your computer off your desk?"

"Ah. Well, yes"

"I'm such a proud mama, baby finally growing up." Leah wiped a tear from her eye.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since she had seen Jake and Leah. Both had very different reactions Leah was completely supportive, while Jake was concerned about her sudden decision, like her father thought it was completely out of character and feared that she might do something even more drastic then destroying her computer and quitting her job.

Bella had started searching for a job from florist to Postman, but nothing caught her eye.

While wondering she happen upon a book store, she entered the small shop, and discovered it was filled with overstuffed chairs and shelf's overflowing with books. The lighting was dim but it added to the warm homely atmosphere.

Behind the desk was a small woman with caramel coloured hair and a sweet face, a light bell announced her presence and the caramel haired woman looked up with a beaming smile; "Hello, can I help you?"

Bella couldn't help be slightly dazzled by her charm; "Um well " she couldn't quite remembered why she entered; "Ah no just looking about"

The woman still beaming at Bella; "Well, just call if you need any help"

Bella found the woman's smile infectious and couldn't help returning her smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to the The Unfamiliar for reviewing.

* * *

Bella took her time looking through the numerous books and nothing immediately took her fancy. Though she could not help but be in awe about the different verity of books mostly consisting of second hand. In the near corner was an overly stuff chair that called to Bella, she pick up a book that caught her attention and settled down into the chair.

_Ah this chair is heavenly; though I can't stay to long it would be rude_

_...her bosom pressed up against his strong defined chest and the feel of his knitted jumper was unlike any sensation she had felt before..._

"Excuse me." A kindly voice interrupted

With a jolt she awoke; _damn was getting to the good bit, _Bella felt a bit annoyed and dazed.

She turned to the lady from before, gazing kindly down at her a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, sorry is something wrong?" Bella asked

"Well, Miss you fell asleep and seemed to have started dreaming, mumbling something quite loudly something about a knitted jumper I believe" Bella could see the amusement in the women's eyes.

Bella felt her cheeks heat, as she hastily stood up; "I'm terribly sorry." She made her way to the door.

"It's quite alright dear. It sounds like a very interesting dream."

* * *

Thanks for reading and also I don't mind reviews. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you th those who reviewed made my day! :)

* * *

The bell signalled her hasty exit from the shop, Bella took a moment calm down from her fluster state and then she realised she was carrying something in her hand.

"Ah, crap." The book was still in her grasp, she had to face that women again and return the book.

_Come on Bella you're not a child, pull on your big girl pants. All I have to do is return it and apologize, no matter how horrifying it might be_

Easing the door open, the same light bell announced her entrances again, the women had returned back to behind her counter; "Hello again" she looked up smiling. Bella mace her way over and held the book out in front of her, as if the book might attack at slightest provocation.

"I'm sorry; I left so quickly, I took this book by mistake." Bella face was still tinted pick from before but mostly because she ran out then been caught in having an interesting dream.

"Quite alright my dear; I didn't intended to embarrass you so much that you felt the need to run out of my store. Though I am glad you did return; you left something behind yourself." The woman smiled kindly and took back the book; Bella felt her worries ease with the women's kind words.

The women pulled from behind the counter the newspaper Bella had and a pile of CVs she was handing out at the interviews she had attended.

"Isabella isn't it? I hope you don't mind but I had a brief look over your CV and was wondering if you are inquiring for a job because I would love to have you working here, and how rude of me not to introduce myself my name is Esme Cullen."


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella, would you please man the counter while I go run errands. " Esme asked while she manoeuvred on her coat.

"Of course, Esme" Bella smiled brightly and couldn't believe her luck, a job she loved and a great boss. It had been two weeks since she started and this would be the first time she would be left to man the shop alone.

"Wonderful, and call me if you need me for anything" she called out over her shoulder as she exited the shop, the bell tinkling as the door fell shut.

An hour past with only a few browsers were nosing through the books and a few purchasing items but overall it was uneventful.

The bell tinkled, Bella looked up and began to call out her greeting but the words stopped short as she caught sight of a flash of bronze hair that was obscured through the bookcase.

Without realising Bella began to follow behind, but was struggling to keep up as the stranger moved with surprising speed.

She turned the next corner and there he was, dressed in a green jumper with red diamond shape patterns, slacks and bronze hair that was rebelling from all angles, he looked beautiful. He looked up from the book he was currently studying and blinked in surprise behind his glasses; "Oh hello."

Now what happened next, Bella will never quite understand but she put it done simple to that damn jumper.

Bella launch herself into his arms legs going arm his waist; he dropped his book and his arms automatically going around her waist to support her and he stumbled under her weight. Before he could even question what this woman was doing, she started kissing him, moving from nibbling on his full bottom lip, to peppering kissing along his jaw and found a particular spot behind his ear that made him weak at the knees. He breathes become more harsh and ragged, it never really occurred to him that he should be outraged that a random stranger was kissing, even if they were pretty.

"Oh Bella, I see you meet my son Edward. I'm so glad you two are getting on so well."

They both paused, looks of horror on both their flushed faces, Bella turned her head to face her boss, while Edward tried to use Bella as a shield that showed everyone just how well he got on with Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Bella and Edward- faces still slightly flushed - were in chairs directly opposite from one another, glancing when they thought the other wasn't looking. After Esme discovery of the two of them she had promptly closed the shop and told them to sit while she made tea for all of them.

Bella felt mortified; _what the hell was I thinking, the poor guy must be terrified of me after I basically attacked him. God this is horrifying... _

_Goodness she is beautiful, and the way she kissed me..._

Esme entered the room with a sliver tray and settled it down on the table, while going through the motions of reading the tea for everyone, Esme did not mutter a sound.

After placing a cup in front of both of the astounded faces of her son and her employee, she brought the cup to her own lip and took a sip.

"Now that I see you both have meet and get along so well, may I ask why you both seemed to be attached by the lips at the time I walked in." Esme asked with an elegantly raised brow and an expectant look.


End file.
